Twenty Five
by lhbaghead
Summary: There are different universes in which we exist, but I love you in every one. AkuRoku


Another story I found and then... Just went crazy on. Most of the stories would be great on their own, I think, but at the same time I dont think I'll ever, y'nknow, _write_ them. I don't know the community I got it from, either, but it's on Lj.

Anyway. Standard disclaimer. Enjoy.

--

#1: Unlimited

Standing on the clock tower, Axel throws his arms open and yells that he is _invincible_. _Epic. Unlimited._Roxas just shakes his head and laughs, turning his back on Axel to walk down the stairs. If anything, he thinks, Axel is an _idiot._

#2: Impulse

It was a serious and extreme impulse, really. He just looked cute eating the strawberry ice cream Axel had bought him (they were out of sea salt, and Roxas hadn't even tried real strawberries before. What a shame).

So, when he had leaned over and kissed some of the cold food off Roxas' lips, he made to run like hellfire was on his tail after he realized what he'd done. And he would have made it IF Roxas hadn't tackled him straight after.

#3: Out to play

Sometimes, he swears the Superior is running a daycare. Demyx is yelling that there is no more hot chocolate, Lexeaus and Zexion are arguing about Schrodinger's cat, and Axel wants to go outside and _play_ with the heartless. Sighing, he says that maybe he should leave and go find an organization that was more serious about its goal.

Axel laughs. "You wouldn't leave, Roxy. You love us too much."

#4: Risk management

Graduation day was hectic as all _fuck_. Not only did he have to get himself ready to take Namine down the aisle (as a friend), he had to take extreme measures to make sure Axel didn't get too bored. If Axel got bored, hell would break loose.

Sadly, while Namine was getting ready, Roxas hadn't taken into account that Axel didn't want to simply sit beside him for an hour, doing nothing.

They were almost- repeat, _almost-_caught and would have been if Roxas hadn't kneed Axel in a very sensitive place and told him to get off.

#5: Point of view

"So, the cat is alive _and_ dead?"

"Yes, Axel. I've already repeated that oh, about five times?"

"How the fuck is it alive AND dead?"

"I doubt you'd understand it."

"If I can understand you and all you're emo-ness, then I could understand a stupid cat."

#6: Lost and Alone

Of course Axel would be the one to find him bleeding in a puddle after fighting a Dark side in an unidentified part of the World That Never Was. Of c_ourse_ it would be Axel.

And he couldn't blame the redhead for giving him a verbal beating while dragging him to Xigbar. He weakly reminded him that a portal was a lot faster and thus would stop him from leaking dark matter all over the place.

Axel just grumbles and throws him on his back, opening one and stepping through.

Falling asleep on the warmth of his friend's back, he realizes he's thankful he isn't alone anymore.

#7: Flight of Fancy

"OhmyGodhe'sfucking _gorgeous_."

Namine is craning her neck to the other side of the food court, and the redhead sitting across from her snorts and turns around.

"He probably looks like he's been beaten with the ugly tree and thrown in the hideous pond. You have a str-"

He stops short and sees, finally, the guy Namine is looking at. His heart stops when the blond looks over and locks eyes with him, and then he is suddenly sprinting towards him as if he's just found the strength to fly.

#8: Slow and Steady

"Christ you're slow, Axel." Roxas stops ten feet away from the taller man, turning around and waiting for him to catch up. Axel just grumbles and gets ready to jump, grabbing a vine.

"At least I remember-"

Roxas freezes, glares, and promptly takes off; Axel just sighs in frustration and slowly follows, trying not to fall into the void below.

Hours later- Axel doesn't even know how long anymore- he waits outside of Roxas' room as he's being looked at by Xigbar for extensive injuries, and Axel dryly remembers a tale about a hare and a turtle.

#9: Cold as Ice

Roxas is shaking Axel, gasping from exertion, trying to wake him up after he had just said some gibberish about hearts and feeling like he had one. But the red head won't wake up- he just won't-

He starts sobbing hysterically, telling him to wake up or the Superior will be mad and he's stupid, why'd he have to go and commit suicide like that, he could have taken on all those nobodies, too-

He touches Axel's face with his bare hands- his gloves were ripped off in the battle- and feels ice.

Then he wakes up sweating, alone in his room, and makes a note to ask the Superior if Axel and the rest at Castle Oblivion are coming back anytime soon.

#10: Just do it

"No."

"C'mon Roxas, please? It's for my school project, and Hayner or Pence won't look as good as you do and... Just do it, for me?"

"No."

"… I'll post those pictures…"

It is days later when Olette reminisces that she should have known better to ask Roxas to put on a school girl outfit for her women's liberation essay with Axel within 500 miles of him.

#11: Hostile Intent

Roxas spins and lands on his feet, than sprints towards him as if he was the finish line in a race against life. He throws a chakram at him, fire flying behind him, and tries hard not to wince when the flames scorch the blond's forearm.

He should be all used to this hostile intent- after all, he's in a group that steals _hearts_, for Christ's sake, you're bound to get some people grabbing the pitch forks and clubs and coming after you. In the end, though, this is Roxas stabbing him in the back (quite literally, quite figuratively) , and when he's down he tries not to just _lunge_ at him, to tell him to wake up from his goddamn dream.

In the end, he gives up- says see you in the next life and all that sentimental bull shit- and dissolves. It would have been better if he had heard what Roxas said after that, though.

#12: Change of Hands

It's a time capsule going around school- you don't know who will have it next, or where it is at any time, but it's an interesting project. The only rule is that you can't look in it, and you're only allowed to put two things in.

When Roxas gets it, he shrugs and puts in a jewel from his struggle match trophy and a red little key knife thing that Axel bought him.

When it comes to Axel, he doesn't tell anyone what he puts in it, which drives Roxas' mad.

50 years later, when it's opened at Oblivion High's 2013 graduating class, Roxas is handed the things Axel put in there- a picture of him and Roxas, together, with a note attached to it.

Reading the confession of love 50 years later, he goes to the bathroom and cries so long and hard, wishing for anything that Axel hadn't died 49 years ago.

#13: Trial by Fire

It's apparently an initiation process to get into Organization XIII- all the members fight you in some way or another and you have to top them some way or another and it's just complete bull shit.

It's three months later Axel challenges him to a fight, and Roxas rolls his eyes- at least Luxord, Demyx, and Larxene had been more creative. Go fish was easy, the drums weren't that hard, and reading a 10, 000 page book in a day was easy when Axel wasn't bugging him.

So they fight in one of the many training rooms and Roxas dances around the flames, wondering coolly if Axel's 'trail by fire' was just another boring training session.

Until, of course, Axel turns up the heat and by the time the room has finished being engulfed in flames Roxas is left with only a piece of his coat and a patch of skin on the inside of his thigh that hasn't been burnt in some way.

Then he gets an idea so stupid it might work.

When he gets close enough, he kisses Axel- the guy had been not-so-subtly hitting on him for months, and it was sure to make him stop burning his ass off-

Hours later, staring wide eyed at the ceiling and wondering when he could get out from under Axel's heavy sleeping form, he doesn't know if this would count as a win or a loss.

#14. RSVP

Roxas is quite the little jack ass when he wants to be. Axel only knows this because he's been trying to get the little blond to go on a date with him for months, and all he's received is a scowl and, on a few not-so-patient occasions, a fire truck red blush.

On his last nerve, he tries to come up with a romantic way to get the blond to date him. Thing is, he's never been that romantic of a guy. So of course he gets his inspiration from listening to a country song.

The next day, in class, he sends a little airplane towards Roxas' desk and waits.

When the blond comes up to him after class and stuffs the note to his chest, blushing slightly, then running out of the class room, Axel raises an eyebrow, reads the note, and then runs after him.

Because, on his invitation for a date Saturday night, he had written two options, the usual yes or no. Roxas had deemed to write in a third one:

_Only if you stop trying to get into my pants and undo them first._

#15: Weighing Options

As DiZ is a man of the logical persuasion, he often finds himself weighing options against other options and coming out with the best conclusion.

So it is with great reasoning (he doesn't want Roxas to _remember_, after all) that he makes sure that none of the people in Roxas' created life have red hair, and decides to give a girl close to him the same shade of eyes as the eighth organization member.

#16: Blue Ribbon

Namine is getting married.

This isn't unusual- girls her age usually do get married- but she likes to go by tradition and get all the required things she needs. Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue.

She has an old ring from her grandmother, a new tiara from her mother, and shoes she borrowed from her sister; she just doesn't have anything blue.

Bemoaning this to Roxas, he just shrugs and hands her the blue ribbon he keeps around his wrist as a reminder to buy blue icing- it's a little thing in their family that helps them remember- and tells her to keep it.

On her wedding day, she goes to peek in on Axel, her husband to be, and Roxas, his best man- she just couldn't control herself, she wanted to see how handsome Axel looked- and finds them fucking on the counter. They're too wrapped up in each other to notice her running away as fast as she can.

She goes to her room and takes out scissors. It is with great precision that she rips the ribbon apart.

#17: Writings on the Wall

Roxas is painting the new set of a movie when the star himself walks in, surveying the walls with crazed, slashed writing with interest. He's the one playing the psychotic man who writes such things, after all.

When he sees Roxas, he just winks and walks off set.

And so begins another great Hollywood romance that ends in shambles weeks later.

Of course, the movie was amazing- it had Axel Flint in it- but the rumor surrounding that the little blonde he was dating went crazy and the poor girl had actually written on the wall made it an even bigger success. Hollywood had left it in for the suspense and the ratings, of course, but in the end the sayings could have been directed that way anyway.

The only one that have people in a tizzy is the one the ceiling, near the lamp where the blonde had tried to hang herself.

_I hope in the next life you're just as dead as I am._

#18: Achilles' Heel

Roxas likes mythology, which is a bit of a nerdy thing that makes Axel give him hell, but it's the only thing he feels he likes materially when you're not supposed to have hearts.

Of course, it's an added bonus that whenever he plays pictionary with some of the other members (sometimes there was a lull in missions), he kicked ass with Larxene when they teamed up. Axel was still contemplating what the hell an apple, a guy shaking, an eye, a snake, and a heel had to do with each other.

#19: Flat Line

In the end, they couldn't save him- the small blond adult just couldn't pull through and he had flat lined within five minutes of the operation,

It was understandable. He had glass shards imbedded in his heart. Talk about a freak accident- falling on a mirade of broken glass which just happened to be standing straight up.

So after telling the girl who came in with him (typical response, fainted, but you did have to feel sorry for her), they sent him to the morgue. This was where Axel was pushed in. It kind of sucked being a mortician.

None the less, he did his job- touched up the boy so he'd look pretty, make up and everything. The little patch job he did could be hid under the suit.

It was when he took off his gloves to wipe away a bit of stray eyeliner that he stiffened, but then shrugged and rolled him away to be put in his casket.

But after that, he couldn't explain the dreams- the blond and him sitting on a clock tower with black coats, fighting with him, using fire of all things, and laughing with him, and kissing him, and _having sex_ with him...

He wakes up every morning, trying to go back to sleep.

#20: Generation

There would not be a next generation of nobodies- that was a fact, because the truth was if any others were created after the rest of the orginzation was exterminated they'd have no clue what the hell to do and they'd end up living out their non-life with great confusion and more than a little frustration.

But then Marluxia gets pregnant- no one knows how the hell _that _happened- and suddenly, the future seems a little less bleak.

Until both Roxas and Axel figure out that one of them would actually have to get _pregnant _to have the damn kids.

#21: Override

Boten Roku- that's what they call the cyber robot that roams the planes of the internet and fixes up certain sites that need dire repair. It's a phenomonen in this day and age- a robot that acts of it's own _free will_? Impossible! Improbable, now- but in 2538, no one should be surprised.

Axel- or, as he's referred to on the net, Aku- meets the blond bot for the very first time when he's walking along the strings of the cyber city and notices him going into a little site that sells some art that is made in a backwater country.

Axel watches the site closely, waiting for the blond to come out so he can ask him some things, but never gets the chance- the little site has turned into a big explosion of static, screaming gigabites and burning viruses.

This warrants an investigation- Aku, as he's named, is part of a net organization that stops threatening viruses. Boten Roku may turn out to be one.

So he tracks the blond down after a week, corners him, and gets a sharp stare in return and an invatation to mind his own business. Of course he doesn't, and finds out that the blond is deleting sites that are actually illegal businesses under legal trades.

That is when he is given the order to override the enigma known as Boten Roku.

It is hours after deleting the robot and turning him into a blander copy that he runs out of the pod that allows him to materialize on the net to his house in an all too real city. It is when he meets a blond with a sharp stare on his way to drown his regrets in some vodka that he is overriden.

#22: Oasis

'this is the song that reminds me of u' is the text Axel sends him, along with a picture of a wall with the word 'wonder' written on it.

It takes Roxas weeks to figure out the damn puzzle- the redhead is always giving him these stupid things, and he always has to solve them- and since he's not that big of a music fanatic, he doesn't known the damn song at all.

He brings it up on the wonderful site known as YouTube and listens to it.

The next day he walk up to Axel and kisses him hard on the mouth, than runs away as fast as he damn can.

#23: Hot Water

Around the time Roxas' first four months end, the water quits on the castle in which Organization XIII resides.

The only reason they know this is because of Larxene's enraged screams and Marluxia's loud yelling that his plants need water or someone is going to pay.

Axel and Demyx are called into the Superior's office and are given the task of supplying the castle with water- mainly it'd be Demyx's job, but Axel would be heating it up when needed.

Of course, this would seem to solve the problem, but given that it was Axel AND Demyx, one problem turned into many more.

They'd cut off the water at random intervels, heat it up until it was boiling hot, make sure it only came out in little amounts, or splash whichever unfortunate soul was doing the dishes, plus many more enraging things.

Roxas, after his third interrupted shower, stomps into the room with only a towel around his waist and starts yelling at the two. They stared, bored, until Roxas turns around and his towel slips off.

Poor, poor Roxas- for the next month, his shower time is the only one which is interrupted a thousand times.

#24: Tag Team

They are laughing, breathless, beside each other, arms wrapped around their stomachs as if their guts were going to spill out ay second.

They had just pulled off the greatest prank in all of nobody history- it involved two people, a lot of tomato juice, Saix, and _a lot_of Marluxia's roses. Suffice to say, Saix was on a murderous rampage.

Ten minutes later, after Axel had made something in a completely different wing burn so Saix would go over there, they calm down, look at each other and grin.

Was there ever a better tag team?

#25: Illusion of control

Axel pins Roxas up on the wall and they grab at eachother like hungry animals who are about to be fed after years of starvation. Roxas gasps into his mouth and Axel grinds his hips against him, wanting more.

They tango to the bedroom and lose their clothes along the way, not stopping until Roxas collapses from exhaustion and Axel can hardly keep his eyes open.

Days later, when Roxas leaves the organization on a suicide mission, Axel burns a wing of the castle down, plays a prank on Demyx, and kills some time by tempting Saix. And, days after that, he misses being controlled by a little blond with too-sharp eyes and a quick mouth.


End file.
